


God Save Our King

by scarlet_natsume (Scarlet_Natsume)



Series: Crossing the World [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Crossover, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Natsume/pseuds/scarlet_natsume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kuroko Tetsuya tried to save a kid from some delinquent high schoolers, he caught by them instead. He pulled into a bathroom and in the end his face was in the toilet bowl… or so he thought, for some reason the water swallowed him up and he woke in the environment that neither he knew or heard!</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Save Our King

 

He does not know how he could get involved in this situation.

"It's because you had to go and stick your nose where it don't belong, our little duck's run off. Eeeh?"

Oh, right. Because he saw a kid cornered by some punks, and his righteous side did not let him to ignore it.

He coughs when the punks, apparently high school students, looking like they've lost all nationality in their nave-and-gray uniforms and matching blond hair and colored contacts, drive a kick into his stomach and shove him against a rough mortar wall.

"So, why'd you come save him, anyway? You guys friends or something? Or are you secretly kissy-kissy with each other?"

Him? Kissing that brat? Eww.

He stares at them with blank look, but it seems it just making them feel unnerved because one of them suddenly grabs his hair and drags him into the dim restroom.

"Hey, wait… you bastards! This is the women's bathroom!" he shouted as his gentleman side kicking. "The sign's right there! Are you blind or what?"

"Oh! So you can talk?!" the Yankee A exclaims. "I thought you're mute freak 'cuz you never talk!"

"Well, there're more stalls in here anyway!" the Yankee B said, dragging him. "We'll need our privacy, won't we?"

Inside his mind, he curses in seven languages he knew. If only they did not tie his hands behind his back, he would gladly give them hell.

The grip on his hair tightens. There are three light-blue doors in the hijacked girls' restroom. He's dragged into the middle one, and a hard kick to his back sends him to his knees. In front of his eyes, rather unusual for a park's restroom: a brand-name foreign-style sit-down toilet.

And he groans inside when suddenly it hits him.

Aw, come on! They're not really planning to shove his head into the toilet bowl or anything, are they? No matter how goon-like they were in junior-high, this is the twenty-first century! What are they?! Thugs from the 1990s?! This sort of bullying is totally retro!

"We're gonna kill you if you mess with us. Next time it'll be for real."

And as he feared, they force his head into the Western-style toilet. He tries to hold his head up, but he has about ten seconds to steel himself.

But what is a Western toilet, anyway! If he imagines it as a somewhat strange wash basin—the function is the same. His chin touches the water and he reflexively tries to lift it, but the pressure against the back of his head does not let up at all. He sighed. He gives up, takes a deep breath, and braces himself.

Nobody's ever been flushed down a modern toilet before —he means, they'd make the Guiness Book of Records if they did. So in other words, if he just closes his eyes and holds his breath for a few dozen seconds, no matter how hard he's pushed or how hard the top of his head is pulled...

Huh?

Pulled?

He blinks his eyes.

Yankee A or Yankee B or maybe Yankee C's hand is still holding him down, but… there's something else is trying to suck him in.

What the hell?!

It can't be… a strong force from the center of the toilet's black hole?!

There's no way, right?! Do brand-name toiletry have such hidden powers?! So, the ultimate secret behind their awesome strength is that they have vacuum cleaners inside?! He cannot hold on any longer, and as his head, shoulders, and back are sucked painfully inside, he lets out a scream.

There's a loud bang, and the last thing he heard is a voice of someone familiar, his best friend more precisely, yelled out his name.

 

* * *

 

His first thought after flushed down into toilet (it's ridiculous, he knew. But it's real, and maybe he was the first man flushed down a toilet) is that he had never seen a sky so blue, tiny white clouds drifting across the clear clean expanse of it and a fresh breeze flutters across his damp cheek.

Wait a minute…

Clear blue sky? Fresh breeze?

O…kay… this is weird. Why would the toilet had sky and –is that a forest?– fresh breeze? It's clearly that he is now outside. Maybe those obnoxious idiots who had him flushed down (yeah, yeah, he knew it's unbelievable, so suck it up) dragged him somewhere he would not be discovered right away, when he was still unconscious.

Blinking slowly, Kuroko Tetsuya lets out a slow even breath. By the way, where is this? He is beginning to roll himself up off the ground, his fingers brush back through his teal hair and push the dripping strands out of his eyes. This scenery does not look like modern Japan at all. Eyes sweeping over his surroundings, his jaw clenches together slightly, his expression thoughtful as he takes in the farmlands and the village just down the hill. Gaining his feet, he pauses for a moment, allowing himself to catch his balance before moving on.

A flash of black hair catches his attention, his blue eyes immediately flickering towards the form of young woman who's just moving onto the compacted dirt road. Relief trickles through him as he knew that there's someone else in here.

Though… he knows there's one thing that would definitely be an issue.

"Excuse me."

The woman does not turn at all, and keeps walking passed him.

He sighs. Of course his lack of presence would be a hindrance. He walks and following the woman, putting his hand over her shoulder. "Excuse me, Miss," he says once again.

The woman turns her head with a smile on her face. "Yes, can I help yo-" she blinks when there's no one behind her.

He sighs again when he notices the woman does not see him. Damn it, his invisibility is really troublesome. "Here, Miss." He waves his hand in front her face.

Eyes goes wide as she sees a teal haired teenager standing before her, the basket she holds dropped from her hands. "KYAAAAAAAA!" she screams, and scurrying away from him. "Where did you come from?!" she yells after calmed herself.

"I was here since beginning." He says bluntly.

She blinks. He's there since beginning? Really? She does not notice him at all! "O-oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you."

"It's okay, I used to it." He drops to one knee and carefully attempts to set rights her basket and its contents. "I'm sorry I scared you. I just want to ask something." He's putting the fruits into the basket. "I was just left here. So, do you know where this is-"

He pauses when he saw the woman's face paled. What now? He's about to voice his thought but her scream tears at his heart as she bolts away from him, terror in her every unintelligible word. His breath catches when he saw several village men were already hurrying towards him, all armed with either with either farming tools or rocks.

Damn… looks like this would be an unfavorable affair.

He lifts his hands as he rises back to his feet, showing that he means them no harm at all. "Please, I apologies for frightening the young lady." Though he does not know why she's so scared. "I truly mean no harm to any of you."

Something burns across his cheek, another stone slamming into his shoulder. He winces, his stomach drops at the fear and hatred he saw in their eyes. What's happened? He does not understand why they're throwing rocks at him. And the hatred in their eyes… he does not understand at all.

Warding himself against stones and mud with his hands, he turns his back towards a farmer who thrust a spade that looks like a gigantic fork at him and wonders as he stares dumbfounded. It's getting more dangerous! Just escape! Use misdirection! It's not like they grab him or something, and the distance between them is far enough to do so.

He's about to use misdirection to escape, when suddenly a dark shadow sweeps over him as a horse rears sharply, hooves lashing the air as it finally settled. He looks up, staring at the dark haired rider who dismounted the horse. Seeing the sword at the man's waist, he guessed that the guy is a knight. The knight is stepping towards him who standing almost level with the tall man's shoulders, though Tetsuya has enough sense to step backward, wary about this stranger, knowing the man is far more of a threat than the villagers. Kuroko slaps the massive hand that reaching over his head.

"Please, keep your hand to yourself, sir," Tetsuya says, feeling irritated. He has received unreasonable stoning, and he's pissed. He is not about to take such abuse the man would do to him.

The knight raises an eyebrow. "Well now, it looks like the new Demon King actually has some fight in him."

Tetsuya blinks at the knight's words. Demon King? Is he nuts or something?

The villagers' voice swam again. More they shout, the more he does not understand what they mean.

"The Mazoku stood up!"

"A real Mazoku dressed in black stood up! Hurry, take the children into the houses!"

"Oh, it's all over! This village will be burned just like Meikou 12 years ago!"

"Wait a minute! He doesn't have a weapon! And what more, look his appearance! His hair and eyes are so blue as the sky! He's a Soukyuu!"

"What?! You right! I hear that if you catch a Soukyuu, you can gain immortality!"

"The park to the west offers prize money for them!"

He blanches at what the villagers said. What the heck? They want to sell him? He unconsciously straightens his back, his mind racing over all the nonsense that's being thrust before him.

They continue to talk as if he is not there, speaking of rewards and silly notions that make him shudder.

"Calm down, everyone, maybe we can convince this man to go along with us since it appears…"

The condescending tone from the knight has done it. Like hell he would let himself to be used by anyone for personal gain! Tetsuya cracks his fist, preparing to use his 'secret weapon' that usually he only used in basketball. And without allows himself to think about the consequence, he swings his right hook square across the knight's jaw, managing to knock the man back several steps and away from him.

"Excuse me, I am no one's tool and you would do well to remember that." Kuroko says, ready to use his misdirection to get away.

The knight touches his jaw gingerly, actually surprised to find his fingers coming back wet with blood from his split lip. His navy blue eyes glimmer a new respect for the double azure that standing before him, unafraid and defiant, even in the face of someone like him.

The sound of approaching horses draws them both out of their confrontation.

"TETSUYA!"

Azure eyes blinks in surprise at that, his head twisting around at the sound of his name from another man's lips. His heart lurks in his chest at the sight of the warrior astride the white stallion, his dark red hair flying back from a face that is strikingly handsome. Several riders behind the warrior are hurrying towards him, dust being flung up from under the hooves of the mounts.

"TETSUYA!"

Azure eyes locked with maroon ones, before the former blinks in confusion.

How does the warrior know his name?

"Here comes more trouble." The knight growls out, mounting his horse quickly, though regarding Tetsuya with something almost akin to a flicker of dry amusement and respect.

Urging his horse forwards, the knight draws his sword from its sheath, the horse soon speeding into a charge directly towards the maroon haired.

"Get away from Tetsuya, Aomine! And I mean now!"

Three horse heads force their way into the villagers, and then neigh and rear up. A lot of dust covers Tetsuya's mouth as he coughs miserably. He glances upward, sees inside the beige fog, blue and orange sparks flash within it, followed by the heavy clang of metal clashing against metal. The villagers run around trying to escape in a chaos of screams and the rustle of grass.

What the fuck? Tetsuya curses within, as his mind whirling at the strange situation around him. First, there's a village of foreign old style houses, then there's a big man like a knight came with horse and sword who called Tetsuya 'Demon King', and now there's a sword fight between the said knight with the warrior who has been coming to –probably– rescue him. It's like the kind of situation 2 hour suspense dramas would use a lot!

He blinked in realization. Drama? Ah, all of this has to be a theme park. Must be.

But… he was stoned by the so called villagers, and those stones and rocks were real deal.

Somebody grabs his arms, startling him back from his thought. He feels his body is slowly rising off the ground. On the dust cleared slope, the villagers, who are being chased by the cavalry, running for their houses. The maroon head has leapt off his horse and crossed swords with the knight –who? Aomine, isn't it? Sparks are seen from the swords.

"Aomine Daiki! Why are you encroaching upon our borders?!" the maroon haired warrior yells.

Aomine smirks as he swings his sword. "You're the same as ever, Kagami Taiga! Mr. Hero-Among-Cowards!"

So, the maroon haired's name is Kagami Taiga. Tetsuya mulls, not noticing that his body slowly lifted and more far away from the ground. His eyes widen when he realizes it, feeling himself carried away from the area.

"What… I'm flying?"

He turns his head to see what's carrying him. He stares blankly at the sight. Carrying him away by his arms is the elaborate skeleton that he does not know how it's made. It's flying unsteadily forward with its brown oiled-paper-like wings beating laboriously. No matter how or where he looks at it, it still looks like a skeleton with wings attached. He moves his gaze upward. Even though he's looking it from directly underneath, he can only see an expressionless jaw and cranium attached to the top of its spine, and its eye sockets are dark, hollow cavities.

"Umm… thank you," he says, speechless at the skeleton.

The skeleton just cackling his jaw as it's frantically flapping its wings. It seems like it's working with all it might to carrying him. If it even lost a little bit of focus, that would probably send them plunging to the ground.

"You come well-prepared, Kagami! Using the Kotsuhizoku to carry him away!"

Aomine's voice makes Tetsuya's gaze back to watch the fight. Aomine leaps back to narrowly avoids the tip of Kagami's sword.

"They are loyal to us. They don't lose themselves over personal grudges." Kagami says.

Aomine smirks. "And you, Kagami?" He slashes the sword towards the maroon head's stomach. "Don't you think it's a waste for your skills to be used by  _that_ lot?"

Kagami growls. "I'm not like you, Aomine!" He rotates himself and lungs with a powerful move. He jumps and is above Aomine, charging up his sword, ready to stab him. But as he's about to make the final move, Aomine spins on the ground and jumps aside to dodge him.

The cavalry that drove off the villagers gallop back and they pull out their swords in synchronicity. Aomine jumps back onto his horse and yells out to the teal haired who's now flying at tree height.

"Be patient for a bit, I'll come to save you soon!" Aomine shouts, before sending his horse into a gallop and retreats from there.

Tetsuya stares at the knight's back with blank eyes. "Save me…? Then, am I kidnapped by the good or bad side right now?" he murmurs.

Below him, the soldiers start to chase their enemy, but the maroon haired leader stops them.

"Leave him!" Kagami orders, climbing onto his horse.

"But, Kagami-sama, he's one man! He's at a disadvantage right now, and we'll probably be able to take him if we can catch up with him!" A soldier says.

"Right now, our top priority is to get  _Heika_  to safety!" Kagami snaps back.

Tetsuya cocks his head. Heika? Who? He analyzes the situation carefully. This Heika they need to get to safety… could they be referring to him? The invisible wallflower? Is he made participating in this very elaborate theme park production, in the role of Heika?

Well, he does not mind participate. He gazes downward. But, first…

"Umm... could you get me down from this well-made sky ride? I think I'm going sick."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Because there's so many who want this crossover fic prolonged, so here it is. Though I can't vouch I could update fast. (Kagami: *grumbled* Like you're ever doing update fast. *got smacked with nail bat*)
> 
> Well, this is for you who want to know the roles they are :
> 
> Kuroko => Yuuri Shibuya  
> Kagami => Conrad Weller  
> Aomine => Adalbert von Grantz
> 
> If Soukoku (double black) is in Kyou Kara Maou, then in this fic is Soukyuu (double azure).
> 
> Heika : Your Majesty.  
> Mazoku : Demon tribe  
> Kotsuhizoku : those flying skeleton


End file.
